Subways and Missing Children
by Menami
Summary: Anna never thought that raising her little brother, Olaf, by herself was going to be easy. But she never thought that he'd run off on a train by accident. Good thing platinum blondes are nice to each other according to her brother. Little light hearted family/romance/humor/friendship one shot :)


"Well you tell that piece of shit that he either pays child support or steps up to play father!"

Olaf flinched and decided not to remind Anna of the swear jar.

"No, no! It's not fair, Naveen! He didn't want to raise me, fine. He didn't want to help mom pay expenses, fine, but I'm not letting Olaf go through the same thi-"

The young, almost white haired boy heard two voices trying to sooth his older sister. Probably Auntie Tiana and Uncle Naveen.

He looked up at his sister, noting the stress on her face and went to hug her leg. Anna looked down at the little boy and ruffled his hair, "I understand that you two are doing everything you can to get him to step up, but...Look, I have a good job, but I'm still too young. I'm not making enough and I won't be making enough, to raise him, for awhile."

She tilted her head back and pinched the bridge of her nose, not noticing Olaf slipping away. He'd always found the subways interesting and cool, but Anna said they were disgusting and dangerous. When he asked why they took them then, she said it was the only way to get around the city quickly.

"I understand you guys are willing to help and I love you both so much for it but-" Her voice began to fade in the young boys mind as he saw a peculiar sight.

A blue butterfly, sitting perched on the subway sign.

Olaf whipped out his camera (a gift from Naveen) from his bag (a gift from Jasmine) and turned it on. He began to tap his foot impatiently, a habit he picked up from the strawberry blonde, and looked up at the butterfly anxiously hoping it wouldn't fly away. Of course the one time he really wants a photo the camera decides to take forever to load.

"Yes!" He did a victory pump when the camera loaded up and began to focus it on the butterfly. Uncle Naveen had properly taught the young boy how to use the camera and now it seemed like the lessons were paying off more than ever.

Once he had the lens focused and went to snap the shot, a subway train flew by halting in front him. Olaf looked back up at the butterfly and let out a sigh of relief seeing that the insect was still there. He lifted the camera back up and once again focused the lens. He went to take the shot again only this time the bug decided to fly away into the cart, "Hey, wait! I need to show you to my sister!"

He followed the butterfly into the train. The butterfly was right there, perched up on the metal bars people used to hold on to. He got his shot. You see, the thing about Subways that Olaf didn't know is that unlike regular trains, the doors shut pretty quickly. By the time the boy had turned around, the train was already moving. He stood, staring at the dark tunnel through the windows, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Alright I'll see you guys later ok? You still sell froyo this time of year right Tiana?"

The young business owner, Tiana, laughed, "Froyo is made to be all year 'round. See you guys later."

The three exchanged their goodbyes and hung up. Anna saw the train moving, "Shit. Looks like we'll have to wait until the next one. Why didn't you tell me the train was here Olaf?"

She heard no response, "Olaf?"

Anna turned to the spot he was at thinking he was listening to music (Broadway show tunes) again. She looked to her other side and even looked behind her, though she was against the wall, "Olaf! Olaf! Oh my God, oh my fucking God, Olaf!"

She ran frantically and saw no sign of him. She took a doomsday sayers blow-horn, "Excuse me, have any of you seen a short boy? Bright blonde hair, snowman jacket, always has a smile!?"

A random voice answered, "Yeah, he got on the train." People began to nod and voice their agreeance at having saw the same thing.

"And none of you thought to fucking stop him!?" She chucked the blow horn on the ground and began searching for a cop in hopes that he could help.

* * *

'Oh no...oh no oh no oh no.' He turned around and braced himself against the door to get as far away from the strangers as possible. It wasn't a busy train, but it still had more people than any young child would be comfortable with alone.

"Hey, don't lean against the door kid. It's dangerous."

Olaf felt his shoulders tense up. Were they talking to him?, "Kid didn't you hear me? I don't want you getting hurt." Oh no they were talking to him, "Who are you with?"

He looked to his right and saw a woman with hair color similar to his, maybe a bit brighter, and as silly as it may sound, that fact alone made him loosen up a bit. He felt tears spring to his eyes and he cautiously approached the blonde woman. When he began to talk the waterworks hit him full force and he began to sob, "I-I was with my sister, An-anna. But I'm stupid and wanted to take a stupid photo of a stupid butterfly."

The older blonde felt a bit awkward, but she wasn't about to turn the kid away, "Do you know her phone number? We can call her. Not now because I can't get reception down here, but if you come off with me we can call as soon as we reach up top ok?"

He nods his head, "Thank you…" He lunges forward and hugs her then looks up with a watery smile on his face, "What's your name?"

The woman smiled, "I'm Elsa."

* * *

"Officer look. I understand that you'd rather be chasing down criminals and doing drug busts, but you're not. So do your current fucking job and stop that train."

Smith rolled his eyes. If this bitch thought that she was the scariest thing he's dealt with in the subways she was stupid, "Miss, for the last time. I. Can't. Stop. The trains. Right now. At this time, they're too close to the next station. We'll get the kid that _you _lost back. I have officers stationed at every stop keeping an eye out for the kid with the description you gave me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to deal with a homeless man harassing some subway performers audience."

Anna followed him, "Well what the hell am I supposed to do huh!? Stand here?"

The officer sighed and rolled his eyes before turning around, "I would suggest going up top so you have cell phone connection in case the boy gets a hold of a phone and we don't see him. I'll send an officer up there to stand with you and alert you if we've found him."

Anna grumbled a thank you and made her way up the stairs.

* * *

"Is this our stop?" Olaf asked. He was sitting next to Elsa scooching closer and closer as more people boarded the train.

Elsa, at first, thought that the boy was being a typical child asking the infamous "Are we there yet?" question. She soon realized that despite his friendly nature he was still scared and hoped to get off the train and away from these people.

"Olaf. What made you talk to me?" The question had been on her mind for awhile.

The boy looked up at her, removing his focus from her phone which she allowed him to play some games on, "You talked to me first silly."

Elsa chuckled, "Well yes...but you didn't have to respond."

A blush came across his cheeks and he tugged nervously at the lapels of his jacket, "Promise you won't laugh or call me stupid? 'Cause if Anna found out the reason she'd call me stupid and tell me how dangerous it was."

Elsa stuck out her pinky to her new friend, "Pinky swear."

Olaf locked pinky's with her, "Well...we have the same color hair so I thought you'd be ok."

Elsa puffed out a breath and looked out the window across from them, "That was dangerous. For all you know I could've been the boogy man or the tickle monster."

Olaf shook his head, "Uh uh! My uncle slayed the boogy man and my sister is the tickle monster!"

Elsa snapped her fingers, "Darn! Ya got me. I'm not the boogy man or tickle monster. I am...the vegetable monster!"

Olaf's eyes widened, "You're the one who makes adults put them on us kids' plates? You're evil!"

The woman ruffled his hair, "I'm just making you grow big and strong so that you can defeat the tickle monster on your own."

Olaf leaned his head on her shoulder and hugged her side, "So you're the veggie hero! Thank you. I'll be sure to tell my friends about you and to eat their veggies."

Elsa nodded, "And I'll be sure not to tell Anna the reason you talked to a stranger."

* * *

Anna took her phone out of her pocket quickly after feeling it vibrate, "Hello! Olaf!?"

"Uh no...it's Eric. I was wondering what flowers to get-"

Anna interrupted him, "Eric there is an emergency going on. Olaf got on a train when I wasn't looking and I need my line clear ok?"

"Whoa! Olaf missing? I'm gonna go search around ok? I'll get the rest to-"

He was interrupted again, "Yeah yeah you do that bye." Anna hung up the phone.

Her foot began tapping nervously praying for a call. She puffed out a breath and due to the cold saw it. That made her even more nervous. Her little brother decided to forego proper winter attire today and wore his favorite snowman rain jacket. Anna didn't think much of it because they were going to only be outside for a short amount of time, but now she wished she enforced the idea on him.

Her phone rang again and she whipped it out, "What!?"

It was silent on the other end, then she heard some murmurs. All she could make out was Olaf's name. The next thing she heard was her little brothers voice and felt a wave of relief wash over her, "Hi sis!"

Anna walked further away from the train station in hopes of hearing better, "Olaf, where are you?"

Silence.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? You don't see-" For once Anna was interrupted.

"We're um...Jesus I'm not good at street names. Across from a 'Tiana's Diner.'" A female voice came through.

Anna didn't know who the stranger was and didn't care to ask at the moment, "Take him in there please. My friend owns the diner." Without waiting for an answer she hung up and asked the police officer she was waiting with to drive her there.

* * *

Elsa locked her phone and pocketed it, "Well little man. Looks like we're going to the diner."

Olaf smiled and jumped up and down, "I love it there! They have the most amanazing froyo."

"That's amazing, Olaf." She laughed out.

The little boys eyes furrowed, "That's what I just said."

The two walked across the street and into the warm diner. Elsa was instantly hit with the delicious smell of fresh baked bread and steak.

Naveen looked to see who came in and raised a dark brow, "Olaf?"

Olaf ran to the man and gave him a hug, "Hey, uncle. Is auntie making bread again? Her bread is so good and so is her chicken and so is her mashed potatoes and so is-"

"Olaf, Olaf wait. Where's Anna? Who's this?" Naveen asked.

Olaf ran around the counter and stood before the doors, "Uncle, Elsa the Veggie hero, Elsa, Uncle Naveen the Boogy man slayer. Elsa took care of me when I accidently got on the train without sis. Elsa stay here. I'm gonna get you some of my aunties amazing bread."

Elsa tightened her scarf around her neck and tried to say to him, "Actually Olaf I got to go." But the boy had already disappeared into the kitchen.

Naveen stood up, "No. Anna would want to meet you. I'm sure she's lost what left she has of her mind when she couldn't find him."

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know...I don't want to intrude."

Tiana came out with an apron on, "Intrude? Darlin' this is a public diner ain't no such thing as intruding."

Elsa felt her cheeks heat up and mentally slapped herself.

"Come on now. Free hot meal and some froyo of your choice for dessert. Sound good? We don't bite, I swear."

Naveen never being the one to miss an opportunity jutted his thumb as his wife, "Well I bite, but only her."

Tiana slapped him in the back of his head with a dish rag, "I mean, you should really stay Elsa."

Elsa nodded. A hot meal did sound nice.

* * *

"Can't you turn on the fucking alarm!?"

The car was stopped at a red light and Officer Smith turned his head sharply and glared at the woman. How he got stuck driving her he didn't know. Phoebus some how managed to dodge it even though John had stationed him up there with her, "Can't you stop bitching at me for a second? I swear I haven't heard one please or thank you from you all day."

Anna, miffed at the officer's comment (which she couldn't deny), crossed her arms and mumbled a thank you, and apology.

John put his hand to his ear and swept his blonde hair away from it. A smug smirk appeared on his face, "I'm sorry, what?"

Anna rolled her eyes and softly punched the officer, "Hey now girl. Watch it. Assaulting an officer is a serious crime."

He pressed the gas pedal as the light turned green, "So we've had quite the day together. Can I get a name?"

Anna who was looking out the window smiled seeing the familiar buildings and stores turned her attention to the cop. They were close and she could finally see her brother and the one who saved him, "Anna Arendelle."

The police officer nods his head, "Nice to meet you." He paused, "Well now it is. Earlier? Hell no. I'm John Smith."

He quickly turned his head to her than back to the road after hearing her giggle, "What's so funny?"

Anna calmed down enough to talk, "It's just that...that name is _so fucking generic_."

* * *

Tiana looked at the door hearing the bell. A warm smile appeared on her face, "Anna finally here I see. Olaf! Come out."

Olaf, who had ran back into the kitchen with Elsa to show her "behind the scenes", came out with Elsa in tow. He saw his sister and went barreling toward her, "Anna!" His small arms wrapped around her legs and Anna returned the hug with more intensity than ever.

Officer Smith rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile, "The rude girl told me I could get some awesome grub here."

Tiana gestured him to come forward and offered him a menu.

Olaf looked back, his arms still locked around his sister's legs, "Elsa! This is her. Anna that's Elsa. She's the one who took care of me."

The platinum blonde was frozen _**(A/N: No pun intended -_-) **_. In front of her had to be the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. She's a photographer for fucks sake and a well established one. She's taken photos of Kate Upton, Adriana Lima, Miranda Kerr, and beautiful women alike, but they didn't hold a candle to the freckled girl in front of her.

Anna smiled and looked down at her brother, "Olaf let me go for a sec so I can properly greet her."

Olaf let her go and Anna took a step forward to the blonde. She stuck her hand out, "I'm Anna. Thank you for saving my brother. It really...means a lot to me." She surprised herself by saying that without stuttering. She always got so nervous around pretty girls.

Elsa shot her a smile and took the hand, "Yeah, um, no problem. I'd want someone to do the same."

Anna reluctantly released the other woman's hand. She'd be a liar if she said she wasn't instantly attracted to the other girl, "Well maybe I can do something for you? Dinner on me?"

Elsa laughed, "Well I just ate and any other time I'm normally in bed after a long day. But I do loves me some morning coffee."

Anna nodded her head with a shy smile, "Well coffee on me then."

The two women stared at each other with shy smiles until they felt each hand being grabbed by a small energetic bundle, "Come on guys! The police man is gonna try Uncle Naveen's hot smoothie thing!"

* * *

"And that's how your mom and I met and began to date."

Two pairs of blue eyes stared at their mothers. One was in amazement and the other pair showed skepticism, "So...that's it?"

Ivan sharply turned his head to his twin sister, "What do you mean that's it Hailey? That was a great story. Our mommies met 'cause uncle Olaf."

Hailey crossed her arms and grumbled, a trait inherited from her strawberry blonde mother, "Well I just expected it to be more...I don't know? The Notebook like."

Elsa looked at her 11 year old daughter with a quirked brow, "Hailey, you're 11. What do you know about The Notebook?"

Ivan stuck out his tongue, "She probably wants to know how to get romantic with her boooyfrieeend." He was smacked down onto the bed by a pillow, courtesy of his sister.

Anna pulled the pillow off of her son's head and gave each twin a kiss on the head. Elsa did the same. The two walked toward the door and Anna turned off the lights, "Alright you two. Go to bed now."

The four exchanged "I love you's" and the couple exited the room. Elsa looked at her wife, "Boyfriend? Hailey has a boyfriend, that's not gonna fly."

Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa, "Oh please Elsa it's harmless. She's 11. I doubt they even kissed yet. I'm pretty sure she still believes in cooties which is why she sanitizes after Ivan hugs her."

The two reached their room and lay down on their king sized mattress, "I just worry about her. Ivan is relaxed and friendly just like me and his uncle, but Hailey is...well Hailey is you, Anna. Adventurous, social, most likely to get in trouble because of her mouth."

Anna pushed her wife back onto their bed, "While all of those things are true, you don't have to worry. Not until she hits puberty. Then again I hit it at 12."

Elsa groaned, "That's only 3 months away Anna. God just thinking about it is making me stressed."

Anna put her hands in her wife's Joe Boxer shorts and smirked hearing a gasp from the older woman, "Let me help you relax then."


End file.
